


I’ll Always Find You

by WildWesties



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), Red Dead Redemption 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Alone, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Diagnosis, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, TB, father son, injured, lonely, sick, tuberculosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildWesties/pseuds/WildWesties
Summary: After the return from Guarma the gang meet at Lagras but after Arthur collapses in the street and gets diagnosed with TB, Arthur can’t bare to return to camp and runs away to think, In the end it’s up to Dutch to find him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another story hope you all enjoy this one  
Please note I changed some dialogue to suit the story and might not follow the actual dialogue of low and high honour.

The world seemed to slow as Arthur walked down the dirty streets that was Saint Denis, the doctors words echoed in his mind... real sick..... you got Tuberculosis..... 

Then his mind wondered to the only family he’s ever known..... god Dutch he will definitely throw him out now, what’s the use of a sick man. As he neared the end of the street Hosea’s words flashed in his mind..... where all turning into a bunch of killers, I mean it. 

Arthur stopped dead in his tracks mind running breath coming in short panic gasps he saw a black coyote run across his path and then meeting half way was a stag both looked at him before separating and running in opposite directions, he couldn’t.... He couldn’t face going back.. his mind just shouted run.... run and don’t look back.... for first time since Dutch had found him he ran away from his family.... his father. 

Whistling for his horse the loyal mare came trotting down the street. He needed to get away from this place and fast.... in pure fear and confusion he bolted, pushing his horse to the limits as he flew out of Saint Denis and over the bridge towards Rhodes. 

Dutch wasn’t worried that Arthur hadn’t come back he was often gone for a few days, he had said he was nipping out to see what has changed and any information he could get as to where they stand, something niggled at his brain though and that was the tickle he had just before guarma the first few times he wasn’t concerned but something seemed off, Dutch just shrugged it off as usual and was lost again in his thoughts, he was loosing his mind and he knew it, he only had Micah left to plan with and of course Arthur..... maybe... he didn’t know what to think of him anymore, it all seemed to be full of doubt and no trust in him. 

Arthur didn’t know how long he rode for, his eyes were watering and seemed to hard to focus, his lungs felt as if they were on fire, Arthur decided the best place to stay was there old campsite at Clemons Point, no one would search for him there, he even doubted that the Pinkerton’s would check there again, approaching the old camp site Arthur felt uneasy all he could see what the gang, all the ones he had lost a few tears went slid down his face, at least he could join Hosea soon, feeling his lungs seize up a harsh cough escaped him.... despite everything he wished Dutch was here with him.... at least till he died, but it’s like he didn’t know him anymore, since Hosea got shot in the street Dutch hasn’t been the same. Arthur made a camp.... he needed time, time he didn’t have.

Dutch was worried but at the same time wasn’t, more like concerned that Arthur might of gone against him rather than his boy hasn’t returned, he started getting fidgety, nope he had to know, Dutch got up from his seat overlooking the swamp and went to find Bill, passing Micah on the way.

“ what’s eating you up boss, we will be be ok ya know, one big score and we are free, we can do it.”

“ not now Micah, I need to find Bill, you seen him?”

“ he’s on watch why what’s up?”

Pinching the bridge of his nose Dutch sighs.

“ it’s Arthur, he’s been gone a week now and he’s not come back, I’m gunna send Bill out to find him.”

“ oh boss I’m sure cowpokes just fine, we don’t need him anyway if summit did happen to him, he’s gone soft we don’t need that.”

Dutch can’t find his words, he wants to believe that Arthur isn’t going to betray him but Micah just makes perfect sense to him all the time.

“ I-I suppose your right, but I’m going to send Bill out anyway to see if he can track him down find out what’s taking so damn long to return.”

“ as you wish Dutch, you know I will always be at your side.”

“ I know, I’ll be back in a bit.”

Nodding Micah walks off to watch the far side of the temporary camp, 

Dutch eyed bill standing with his repeater in hand staring into the boggy swamps, Dutch approaches and give a cough to get the mans attention.

“ hey Bill anything happening.”

“ no boss nothing, unless you wanna consider a loada alligators trouble.”

Shaking his head in amusement Dutch has always liked Bill even though he was drunk most of the time.

“ I think we can handle a few reptiles, I was actually wondering if you could do something for me.”

Turning around Bill raised an eyebrow in interest.

“ sure Dutch whatcha need.”

“ well I need you go looking for Arthur.....”

Before Dutch could continue Bill rolls his eyes in annoyance.

“ seriously Dutch, he’s always been known to wonder you know that, you’ve never been this bothered when he’s gone for a week or so before, why now?”

Holding a his hands up in a calming gesture Dutch carries on.

“ because I just need to know where he is ok, I-I can’t explain it Bill not at the moment, please will you go and find him.”

Huffing in annoyance Bill relents and walks towards Brown jack and mounts.

“ you owe me for this Dutch.”

“ I know.... I know.”

With that Bill rides off towards Saint Denis figuring that’s the best place to start looking since that’s where he told Dutch he was originally going.

Miles away from Saint Denis Arthur hasn’t so much as moved from the confines of the old camp, he just couldn’t figure out what he was going to do with what little time he had, does he go back to Dutch and carry on with these reckless plans of his and hopefully get shot to death which at the moment sounds a better way to go or does he disappear and die quietly and alone in a place no one can find him.

His loyalty and need to be close to the man he’s called his father since he was a teenager kept him from running further away but the illness and the fear he now has, the realisation that life isn’t worth all this keeps him from going back, more than anything he wants Dutch to be with him.... who’s he kidding Dutch is to far gone to care about him anymore, turning around from the woods he goes back to his small camp and curls up in his bedroll and tries to sleep.

Bill was searching the busy city and so far no one has seen a man fitting his description, that was until he saw a man just walking towards him and he just asked him if he’d seen Arthur.

“ excuse me mister, I’m looking for friend of mine, blonde hair, stocky build riding a Black Arab.”

The man gave Bill a sad smile.

“ ahhhh yes poor feller, he didn’t look amazing I pulled him off the street before he got run over, poor guy barely made it to the docs without collapsing, haven’t seen him since though.”

Bill was in shock.... what.... couldn’t be Arthur... could it, pulled to the side of the street.... doctors.”

“ thanks mister appreciate it.”

Nodding the man walked off Bill rounded the corner to the Doctors and asked a few women if they had seen him, one woman nodded.

“ oh yes.... he walked off down there... looked in a bad way.... didn’t look healthy if you ask me, I watched him walk down the middle of the street as if the world had stopped around him, then he got on his black horse and took off at full gallop in the direction of the city limits, I don’t know where he’s gone.”

“ ok thanks miss.”

Bill went in the direction the the woman had said Arthur had gone. Now what...if he’s took off there’s no telling where he would be that horse was so fast, about to make the decision to go and tell the Dutch the odd things he’s found out he heard an angry sounding wagon driver ranting about a psycho man galloping on a black Arab, making his way over Bill asked the man.

“ sorry mister to trouble you, but I couldn’t help over hear you talking about a man riding a black Arab, you wouldn’t happen to know which way he went do you? it’s just he’s my friend and I fear something is terribly wrong.”

“ I’ll tell ya, he raced past me darted over the bridge and headed in the direction of Rhodes, he will run into someone at that speed.”

“ thanks mister.”

Bill looked towards the bridge, well better head to Rhodes just hope it’s not the welcome he received last time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill heads to Rhodes and tracks Arthur down

Bill rode for a few hours until he hit the boarder of Rhodes, keeping his head down he rode casually through listening to conversations to try and hear anything that might indicate Arthur had been through here, he almost past through completely when he heard the stage coach driver talking to a worker about a near miss he had involving a man wearing a gambler hat, riding a black horse which looked like an Arab, he could hear that the breed wasn’t certain as the pair galloped through so fast he couldn’t get a positive identification on either him or the horse, Bill slowed his pace down to see if the driver had seen were this speeding rider had gone, then the driver said something about darting down the path towards Clemons Point..... bingo Bill has hit the jack pot, he knew Arthur was clever and crafty so was understandable that he would go to a place where the Pinkerton’s had already checked.

Bill quickened his pace and headed towards the old campsite, approaching the narrow pathway Bill took a deep breath, ready to get a mouthful of Arthur’s usual sarcasm and chipper nature, riding down the path he saw the black Arab grazing, Bill smiles the mare is looking shiny and healthy.... then glancing over he saw Arthur who looked the exact opposite of the horse, frowning Bill approached determined to keep his usual manners and not show any concern.

“hey Arthur there you are.”

Jumping in surprise Arthur held back a cough.

“ oh hey Bill, what brings you out here.”

“ well Dutch is worried about you, sent me out lookin.”

“ oh I’m sorry.... I’ve errrr been busy.”

“ well at least your alive.”

Arthur hung is head and grumbled.

“ for now.”

Bill furrowed his eyebrows at the answer.

“ well errr.. you coming back with me or should I tell Dutch your ok and you’ll come back later.”

“ I’ll come back later got a few loose ends ....”

The last part was barely audible, Bill knew it was no use trying to get Arthur to come back if he didn’t want to, but maybe Dutch can.... turning his horse around he galloped off back to camp.

Letting a tear fall down his face Arthur coughed and spat blood onto the grass... grimacing Arthur went back to sit by the fire, all his energy was leaving him, taking his stamina and sapping his strength, he was getting weaker why would Dutch want him back now he has Micah. 

Bill rode hard, he couldn’t get the image out of his mind on how awful Arthur looked, how weak he seemed something wasn’t right and he had to tell Dutch and fast before Arthur decided to move campsites.

It would be early evening when Bill finally got back to camp, horse breathing heavy and sweat dripping from his coat, Bill patted his neck as he jumped off and ran towards Dutch who was as usual talking with Micah.

“ Dutch... I need to talk to you.”

Looking up from his plan sheet, Dutch looked annoyed.”

“Not now Bill, I thought I told you to find Arthur, where is he we can’t stay in this god forsaken swamp much longer the Pinkerton’s will return.”

Scrambling over his words Bill tried to catch his breath.

“ Dutch, we need to talk.... now!!.”

“ for god sake Bill what could be so important that you need to talk to me on my own.”

“ it’s Arthur Dutch.”

Hearing the name Dutch seemed to snap out of his crazed look and Micah just looked interested.

“ so please can we talk.... in private.”

Dutch exchanged looks with Micah and nods him to leave, but Micah just stands his ground arms folded.

“ oh come on Bill what can be so important about cowpoke that it needs to be kept a secret, what’s he done this I gotta hear.”

Sneering Miach places his hands on his hips, Bill pulls out his gun and holds steady at Micah.

“ I want to talk to the boss in private, this don’t concern you, so I suggest you go before you loose your ability the breath.”

Dutch places a hand on Bills shoulder who lowers his gun and puts it back in his holster and looks at Micah.

“ just give us a minute Micah, go keep watch for a while.”

Shrugging Micah walks away shaking his head in disgust. Turning his attention back to Bill Dutch gestures for him to take a seat and Bill eagerly takes him up on the offer.  
Passing him a drink Dutch sits opposite him.

“ now Bill what’s so important that you need to talk to me in private.”

Circling the rim of his glass with his thumb Bill sighs and takes a sip.

“ I found Arthur Dutch.”

Dutch’s stomach dropped and panic strikes him, he didn’t like Bills tone... not one bit.

“ where is he Bill.... is he.... is he dead.”

Shaking his head Bill takes another mouthful of his drink.

“ no... but he might as well be.”

“ and what’s that supposed to mean.... what did he tell you?, what’s he doing?... Bill if you’ve let him tell on us i will shoot you now.”

Looking at Dutch in shock, Bill spoke up again downing the last of the drink.

“ Dutch if I’m honest I think it’s you he’s running from, and I don’t think he’s ratting on you either.”

Dutch couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“ I’ve heard enough of this... if he doesn’t want to come back then we will leave without him..... everyone get packed up we are leaving tonight!.”

Bill stood up and blurted out in pure panic.

“ Dutch he looks sick.... he-he was seen by a doc in Saint Denis a fella helped him off the street for god sakes.... a woman said he was just walking down the middle of street as if life stopped and then bolted away on his horse.... almost hitting a couple of people and wagon on the way out.....”

Dutch stopped in his tracks and turned around mouth wide open, Bill took a deep breath and looked down, Dutch slowly approached him and places a hand on his shoulder.

“ where is he?”

Looking up Bill smiles sadly, a soft tone Dutch has been missing for a while was back just for a second.

“ I caught up with him at our old campsite near Rhodes.”

“ Clemons Point.”

“ yea, he-he ain’t right Dutch.... he looks awful, I tried to get him to come back but he said he would come back later when he’s tied up a few loose ends.... I know that a lie.”

Dutch raises an eye at him this isn’t like Arthur to lie about why he’s not coming back.... something was wrong.

“ ok-ok Bill, I have a plan... you help move the others to a place called Beaver Hollow up on Roanoke Ridge.”

Bill looked into Dutch’s eyes for any clue of where he was going with this.

“ and what will you be doing?”

Smiling Dutch pats his friends shoulder.

“ going to find my boy.”

Bill smiles back, he knows the relationship between Arthur and Dutch, he knows the history between them, but Bill has feared since Hosea’s death Dutch and Arthur had drifted apart.

“ good call boss, for once we all agree.”

Dutch turns around in surprise at the rest of the gang who are nodding in agreement.... all except Micah.

Dutch walks to The Count and mounts up.

“ I trust you Bill to lead the rest to safety we’ll meet up with you later.”

“ we?”

“ yes.... we, me and Arthur, I’ll bring him home.”

Smiling Bill nodded as Dutch pushes The Count into a trot.

Micah comes up beside Bill voice laced with anger.

“ Bill come on, Dutch should be focusing on me... I-I mean us, if Arthur wants to sulk let him, he’s gone soft and useless.”

Bill does everything not to shoot him there and then and bites his tongue only giving a simple reply.

“ because Micah.... they are family and family never leave each other behind.”

“ what ever you say Bill... whatever you say.”

Dutch was just nearing the big city, deciding to go through the swamps to get to Rhodes less chance of being noticed he was panicking.

“ oh Arthur what you doing to me son, were are you.”

Looking towards the track to Rhodes Dutch took a deep breath and pushed his horse to a steady canter and ride off into fading light.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dutch finds Arthur and he’s in for a shock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update enjoy I apologise for any mistakes I’m doing this when I’m tired

Arthur didn’t bother moving camp, Bill would of told Dutch he was fine and alive.... for now at least and that will be that... it’s not like the boss himself would come looking he never did... how wrong was he, unfortunately for Arthur he just didn’t know how close Dutch was to his little camp, Arthur was feeling weak and alone, he wanted to be at Dutch’s side warm and made to feel wanted, but who was he kidding he didn’t care about him.

“ who said I don’t care.”

Arthur jumped and with it the earth beneath his feet began to move, blinking rapidly to try and focus on the figure walking towards him, Arthur thought it was a mirage.

“Dutch!?.”

“ hello son.”

Arthur felt himself backing up, since when did he fear his mentor, Dutch seemed to sense his boys hesitance and stopped moving.

“ errr, whatcha doin here Dutch?”

“ I could ask you the same question.”

Feeling a cough building in his lungs Arthur swallowed it and with it his eyes watered.

“ I... was I mean am tying up a few loose ends before coming back.”

Dutch had heard enough all ready, the lies it’s always the lies and his anger started to take over concern. 

“ bullshit Arthur, why you lying to me, you turning against me is that it.”

Arthur was shocked and speechless, did Dutch really think he would tell on him.

“What, Dutch no.... that’s not.”

“ it not what Arthur, why else would you run from me, don’t you trust me anymore is that it.”

“ Dutch listen goddam it, I can’t do your crazy plans no more ok.... I-I just can’t.”

Dutch was beyond pissed.

“ you think my plans are crazy now, Beginning to think Micah was right about you, you are going soft.”

“ I’m not going soft Dutch, I realise that life isn’t a game and you don’t know how valuable it is till it’s ending.”

“ what the fuck you talkin about boy!?”

Arthur recoils and doubles over in fit of coughs and Dutch’s eyes widen in shock and his voice softens slightly.

“ Arthur.... why did you see a doctor.... and no lies.”

Wheezing Arthur manages to get enough breath to stand up straight and looks Dutch in the eyes.

“ I’m dyin Dutch.... I got TB.”

The world seemed to stop, Dutch thought he was drowning the voice he heard muffled as he heard the words dying and TB, slowly and tentatively he approaches almost like he was trying to approach a wild animal, Dutch places a ring covered hand on Arthur’s arm.

“ oh Arthur.... how long.”

Arthur surprised at the concern and slightly choked up voice of his leader he just shrugs.

“ dunno, depends on the progression I suppose, I just haven’t got the strength anymore Dutch... it hurts constantly, feels like fire is burning my lungs away, I’m no use to you now.”

Dutch softens even more, had he been that lost in his own mind that he didn’t even pick up on his son’s health deterioration, bringing his hand to cup his cheek he smiles.

“ come on let’s get you settled and warm, get you fed and comfy, your my son Arthur you should of come to me.”

“ Dutch... you haven’t exactly been bothered about me for a while let’s be honest seems Micah has taken my place.”

“ oh don’t start this again, look he isn’t replacing you he’s just well good at planning that’s all.”

“ sure.”

“ what do you want from me.”

Arthur knew what he wanted, but does he tell Dutch, let’s be honest he won’t be around to say it in the future he hasn’t got anything to loose.”

“ I want my father back.”

Dutch looks him the eye and scoffs.

“ Arthur your old man was an alcoholic and he abused you, I saved you from him you ungrateful little....”

“ I DON’T MEAN HIM!!!.”

Stunned by Arthur’s outburst Dutch snapped his mouth shut.

“ I mean you.”

Arthur turned to walk away, coughing as he did so, Dutch snapped out of his shock and put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

“ Arthur I...”

“ save it Dutch, you mean the world to me, you was the father I never had.”

“ I still can be son... I-I.”

Arthur turned around and was shocked to Dutch’s eyes red and puffy with tear streaks on his cheeks, Arthur brings a thumb up to his cheek to wipe them away.

“ come back to me Dutch.... let me back in, please.”

Dutch closes his eyes and nods, Arthur pulls him in to a warm embrace.

Pulling away Dutch wipes his face with his hands and sniffs, but begins walking to the small fire Arthur has going.

“ come on son, let’s get you sorted, we can stay here tonight, you got food.”

Smiling Arthur steadily makes his way over and lowers himself next to the elder who wraps an arm around him.

“ you ok son, I mean as good as you can be.”

“ yea I’m better now I’m not alone, my chest hurts though.”

Nodding Dutch cooks some venison.

“ so Dutch how did you know about the doc.”

Turning the meat Dutch looks into the flames.

“ I sent Bill out to find you and he heard about you collapsing in the street and then bolting from Saint Denis, when he came back to camp he told me something was wrong and so went looking for you myself.”

Arthur felt his eyes getting heavy and on instinct shuffled closer to the body heat of the other, Dutch didn’t push him away in fact he lifts his arm and pulls him closer.

“ relax Arthur, I’m not goin anywhere, is it ok for me to say trust me..... will you trust me.”

“ I’ve always trusted you Dutch it’s Micah I don’t.... I dunno he’s just one of those people that you wanna push off a cliff by accident but on purpose.”

Chuckling Dutch squeezes his boy and shakes his head in amusement.

“Ok Arthur ok... can we kill Micah off another day, I do wish you two would get along.”

Arthur was still pissed that Dutch liked and trusted Micah but he had half of the Dutch he knew back with him and he would take it, Arthur let’s off a content sigh as sleep takes over, listening to Dutch’s breathing and heart beat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning Dutch intends to bring Arthur back to Beaver Hollow only Arthur has other plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short update please comment and leave me requests for fic ideas with Dutch and Arthur

As dawn broke the embers of the fire glowed, Dutch had only slept a few hour as appose to Arthur who was still sleeping, the reality of the situation hit Dutch like a ton of bricks as Arthur was always up at first light and sometimes before him, so to see Arthur still sleeping was a sorry sight to see, and what was even more worrying was Arthur’s breathing pattern it was uneven and ragged, definitely not healthy.

Dutch needed to wake him up if they were going to make it back to camp before nightfall.  
Shaking Arthur’s shoulders gently Dutch began to coax his boy to wake up.

“ hey.... Arthur, wake up, we need to move.”

“ huh.... wha, Dutch?, what’s goin on.”

The groggy voice ended in a series of coughs, Dutch responds immediately and sit’s him up rubbing circles on his back... Jesus why could he feel his spine when was the last time that kid had something decent to eat.

“ easy son, try and relax.”

After the fit Arthur was spent it looked like it hadn’t slept at all, he was so tired all he wanted to do was sleep.

“ Dutch.... can I-I sleep s’more.”

Frowning Dutch shook him again.

“ sorry son we need to move get back to the gang, they’ve moved to a place up North, if we have any chance of getting there before dark we need to go now, and I for one don’t fancy riding through that creepy swamp at night have you seen the people who roam there.”

Arthur shakily gets to his feet and huffs, then as if Dutch hadn’t been there at all he began packing and just walked away, leaving Dutch stunned.

“ Arthur?!”

Arthur didn’t so much as looks back, he packed everything on his horse and instead of mounting just looped the reins over her head and began walking her out the camp.

Just then Arthur jumped and instantly felt a searing pain in his arm, he stopped dead in his tracks the bang still echoing through the trees, looking at his arm it was a burn mark.... from a gun, Arthur turned around to see a very angry Dutch with his pistol pointed at him.... smoking.

“ Don’t..... you walk away from me!”

Dutch hissed, voice laced in anger but Arthur picked up another.... uncertainty or fear perhaps, he didn’t know.

Turning around, hitching his horse to the nearest tree he rubbed his arm.

“ you shot at me!!”

Dutch lowered his gun and puts it back in its holster. 

“ Dutch you fucking shot at me.”

Dutch said nothing but walked towards him, expression unreadable.  
On reaching Arthur, who just stood ridged not daring to turn his back on him, Dutch grabbed him harshly by the face and pulled it to look straight into his eyes.

“ Don’t you ever turn your back on me again....Arthur.”

Shaking out of his grip, Arthur looks down.

“ I’m not going back Dutch..... not while Micah is there.”

“ good god what is with you two, it’s like dealing with a bunch of kids with guns.”

Dutch paces back and forth while Arthur just watches.

“ you can talk... your acting like a kid who’s just lost his teddy.”

Stopping dead in his tracks Dutch’s hand twitched at his side, eye twitching in anger.

“ Micah is a good man.... Arthur why can’t you see that.”

“ Dutch.... don’t get out your pram over it... or do you want putting in a corner for a timeout.”

That did it one to many insults and Dutch slams Arthur into a tree wincing as his body scraped on bark, Dutch’s lips brushing his ear, voice harsh.

“ I don’t know who you think you are, but you don’t talk to me like that, sick or not I won’t accept these kind of insults not from anyone especially not from you I raised you better than this.”

Arthur snaps his head back smacking Dutch in the nose who stumbles back, clutching his bleeding nose.

“ you fired the gun at me Dutch....but before you tell me what I can and can’t do..... you call the shots, but actions speak louder than words and your actions have just confirmed that I’m nothing but your glorified body guard!”

A smack in the nose seemed to shock Dutch just enough to realise he had shot at his boy and for what.... the thought of him leaving... wait was he scared that his boy would leave him, the only family he has left.

Dutch wipes his nose on his sleeve and sniffs.

“ Arthur.... we need more.”

“ MONEY... so you keep saying!!!, Dutch has is not occurred to you that our problems only exist because of your dumbass plans that Micah knows about.... we pulled off that valentine bank without yours or Micah’s input now why do you think that worked eh..... it’s not a bloody miracle is it, even your not that stupid, surely you know that summits not right.”

Stunned by the lecture it was odd to hear it from Arthur he doesn’t usually speak up... ever.

“ Your treading on fine lines my friend, carry on and I’ll...”

“ you’ll what Dutch shoot me, stab me, throttle me.... be my guest I’m dead anyway I’m not frightened of death..... I’m scared you’ve changed, changed so much that you don’t care about me.... I’ve never spoken up much about my feelings but since I’m a dead man walking it doesn’t make a difference in what I say or do...”

Dutch was beyond shocked... all he could do was watch as Arthur coughed and spat blood onto the floor and walked away leading his horse....

“ FINE THEN WALK AWAY, I DON’T NEED YOU!!!!....... Arthur come back.”

Dutch felt fresh blood trickle down his nose maybe he did deserve that. Suppose he just goes back without him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dutch’s pride seemed to be getting the better of him will he throw it aside and prove to Arthur he cares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy enjoy please comment and leave kudos

Dutch just stood and watched at Arthur stumbles his way out of Clemons Point, what had he done shaking his head feeling drops of blood hitting his hands, the kid always had a wild streak although Dutch hasn’t seen it since he was a teenager where Dutch had earn’t himself a few broken ribs and black eye, Hosea had to pull Arthur away and then he took off didn’t return for two weeks, and the reason.... Arthur had put himself in the firing line of a robbery gone wrong, Dutch was fuming and when he accidentally grabbed onto the kids injured shoulder Arthur exploded and Dutch took the brunt of it.

Remembering that day Dutch never blamed him, not really the kid was just reckless and inexperienced but Dutch was so scared he would loose him when that bullet tore through his shoulder that he just.... just didn’t think...... wait not thinking was he not thinking about the whole situation properly was he dare he say it panicking.

Dutch walked to The Count and mounted patting his neck.

“ let’s get to the gang boy we got quite a ride ahead of us.”

The stallion whinnies and they set off through the trees in the opposite direction to Arthur, as they got to the main path Dutch glances left down the road and to see Arthur stumbling over his own feet, even at the distance he had over him he could see that he was coughing and swaying trying to stay upright, Dutch looked in the direction to camp and then looked back at Arthur.

“ sod this.”

Pulling The Counts reins to the left he followed Arthur down the road, as he approaches he could see a sheen of sweat on his face, Dutch shakes his head still feeling blood on his face a painful reminder that even in his state Arthur could pack a punch.

“ you making progress there son?”

Hearing the leaders voice Arthur just huffed in annoyance.

“ piss off Dutch, go back to Micah and plan your great escape.”

Closing his eyes Dutch willed himself not to shoot Arthur there and then and took a deep breath before daring to speak again.

“ Arthur... look, I-I do care about you.”

Snorting which ended in another painful cough, Arthur finally looked up to his leader with blood on his face... wow he had really socked him one.

“ horse shit do you, Dutch just leave me alone.... I wish you never found me.”

Dutch blinked rapidly, did he just say that he wishes he wasn't saved.

“ you don’t mean that son.”

Shrugging his shoulders, Arthur slumped against the dry stone wall.

“ probably not.”

Smiling slightly, Dutch took his chance and dismounted.

“ Arthur... I’m sorry I shot at you... I wasn’t aiming to hurt you.”

“ why did you do it then!”

Flinching at the sudden shout Dutch, slowly approaches and crouches down facing him.

“ I-I shot at you.... because.”

“ becaaaaause... Dutch spit it out would ya I’ll be dead by the time you finish this sentence at this rate.”

Rolling his eyes Dutch takes a shuddering breath.

“ because I.....”

Dutch found finishing the sentence hard and painful to actually admit he was scared, Arthur just got more and more annoyed this is just Dutch’s game.

“ fuck this I’m leaving, if you are just here to make stupid comments I don’t wanna know.”

Pulling himself to his feet Arthur swayed before grabbing the mares reins again, Dutch stood up and openly panicked.

“ Arthur!!.... please wait.”

Arthur stopped, but didn’t turn around.

“ I shot at you because I was scared you’ll leave me.... I’m scared to loose you... loose what family I have left.... I found comfort in Micah because he gave me the feeling I was worth something, you seemed to loose trust in me, like you didn’t like me anymore..... I panicked.... I’m terrified.”

Shocked Arthur turned around to see Dutch with tears streaming down his face mixing with blood from his nose, he almost looked at bad as he did.

“ I could never hate you Dutch.... but this reckless planning of yours, it’s gotta stop.... it’s not like you we aren’t cold blood killers, you always told me not to kill in cold blood... and I’ve seen you do it more times recently... I don’t want to die with this version of you in my head. I want to remember you as you once where.... a father I loved and cared for and would love and care for me in return.”

Dutch dropped to his knees and the dam broke all the emotion the stress and mistakes came out all at once, Arthur just gaped for a few seconds... he had reduced his leader to a sobbing mess in the middle of the road, shaking his head he walks over and lowers himself to floor with him.

“ Dutch.... can you admit your mistakes and trust me, I can’t say you won’t loose me because you will, but I will always be your family and I was always proud to be your adopted son, I just couldn’t bare to see you change over one person, if I go back with you we need to get the rest of the family yea... Bill, Charles, Javiar, Susan the girls and we need to save John but please we need to ditch Micah.”

Dutch looked up into Arthur’s eyes and as realisation hit him was he prepared to ditch Micah.

“ can... can I get cleaned up first.”

Laughing Arthur coughed but nodded.

“ come on, I can be strong Dutch... for you and our family.”

Standing Dutch wipes his eyes on his sleeve and wipes his nose again still fresh with blood.

“ I know son... c’mere.”

Opening his arms, Arthur breaks and just let himself fall into the elders arms.

“ shhhh, I’m sorry, I’m going to try and do right by you, let’s get another camp set up at Clemons so we are out of sight and get cleaned up, my nose is killing me.”

Wincing Arthur felt a little guilty but then again he did deserve it.

“ sorry, It was a good hit though quite proud of it really.”

Giving a playful slap on the arm Dutch helped Arthur mount his horse.

“ don’t push your luck.”

Chuckling Arthur kicked on ahead.

“ hey Dutch wanna race.”

Mounting up of course he did but he didn’t want to cause any more harm to his boy.

“ you sure son?”

Stopping his horse and turning around to face the hesitant leader Arthur smiles and nods.

“ come on, just to camp it’s not far.”

Giving a smirk Dutch urged The Count into a canter.

“ let’s see if you can ride like a pro boy.”

“ eat my dust Dutch.”

And for that one moment as Arthur overtakes him, Dutch didn’t mind, he just saw his young teenage boy learning the ropes and he couldn’t be happier.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting a new camp set up Dutch opens up and the pair try to make amends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the missed updates it’s a busy month

Arthur won the race, Dutch had allowed him to win of course as they skidded to halt in the opening, Arthur started coughing and bent himself over his horse as pain ripped through his chest, Dutch’s smile fell as he scrambled off The Count and ran to his boys horse, reaching up to him Dutch places his left hand on his arm and his right on his back.

“Easy Arthur easy, let yourself slide down into me I got you I won’t let you drop... trust me.”

Nodding in pain as coughs continue to rip through him, blood tinted his lips and Dutch grimaced.

“oh son, it’s ok come on i shouldn’t of agreed to that race it’s put to much pressure on you.”

As Arthur slid into Dutch’s waiting arms he looks up in shock, had Dutch just blamed himself for starting this fit, it’s a daft thing to blame yourself for but it’s a start. 

“ not.. your fault... Dutch.”

Shaking Arthur felt weak but warm in the leaders arms he melted into the embrace and started to fall asleep stood up, Dutch felt him get heavy and felt his head relax and get heavy on his shoulder, Dutch smiled and huffed in amusement.

“Hey come on no falling asleep on me... Arthur wake up.”

Humming Arthur slowly opened his eyes and lifted his head, everything felt stiff and sore, meeting Dutch’s eyes and bloody nose he couldn’t help but smile trying to hold back a laugh but Dutch saw he was trying not to laugh at him.

“Don’t laugh you sod, it hurts..... but not as much as the pain your in, come on son let’s get you comfy then you can sleep.”

Nodding Arthur and Dutch stumbled there way over to the old camp fire and Dutch set Arthur down while he made a new one.

“ hummmm I got some food we can cook... you need to eat son, you’ve dropped no end of weight.”

“ not been hungry Dutch, my throat hurts to swallow.”

Frowning at Dutch lit the fire he got up to get some food from his saddle bag.

“I know son... but you need to eat I can only do so much for you but you need to do the rest if we are to get John out of that prison off the coast of Saint Denis we need you to have at least some energy.”

That woke Arthur up a bit was Dutch coming up with a plan to free John.

“ we .... you I mean, you got a plan to get John.”

Grabbing the meat and tins Dutch returns and sits down opposite Arthur and begins cooking it for them both.

“ I’ve got a few ideas, but I need your input as I always do on a job.... but first we need to get you looking at least a bit healthier.”

That seems to do something and Arthur broke down in tears, it was like music to his ears hearing Dutch wanting to plan with him and asking for his input on the job at hand. Dutch heard him crying and quickly got up ripping some cooked meat between his teeth and made his way over to his sobbing son and lowered himself down and pulled him close.

“ heeeyyyy what’s wrong... shhhh come on don’t get worked up, you’ll start those coughs off again.”

“ s-sorry Dutch.... I-I never thought I’d hear you wanting to plan with me again.”

Rubbing his free hand up and down his boys arm Dutch felt his nose bleeding again.

“ I know... I’m sorry.... errr Arthur you mind if I go clean my face my nose is bleeding again.”

Now that earn’t him a chuckle Arthur looks guilty and sits up so Dutch could go and clean his face.

“ sorry Dutch, I didn’t mean to hurt you that bad but I didn’t want to be stuck up against that tree.”

Walking off towards the lake, Dutch was wiping fresh blood on his hand.

“ it’s fine Arthur I did kinda deserve that, but you was being a cocky sod.”

“ I’m always cocky!”

And for the first time in a while Arthur had the quick snippy remarks he’s always had and it made Dutch smile.

Washing his face Dutch winces at the pain in his nose... shit probably broken holy cow that kid can pack a punch even with the back of his head.

Standing up shaking the wet from his hands and face the blood slowed some he made his way back and settled back down next to Arthur.

“ fink it’s broken.”

“ wow did I do that, I should use the back of my head more often.”

Rolling his eyes Dutch resumed cooking the meat.  
After some was cooked he handed it to Arthur who was just starting to doze.

“Hey kiddo, come on wake up and eat this and no complaints.”

Sniffing at the meat he stomach rolled but took it anyway, seeing the hesitation Dutch smiles.

“ it’s ok son, take all the time you need, nice and slow but I do want it all gone.”

Starting to eat it slow every swallow was agony but as usual listening to Dutch he continued to eat.

Just as Arthur finished they heard hoof beats coming down the path, Dutch quickly drew his gun and aimed it at the path, about to fire he stopped..... Arthur and Dutch froze and everything Arthur had just achieved with his father figure was at risk of collapse.

“ Micah.”

Dutch flicked his eyes to his boy then back at Micah.

“ Dutch please, don’t go to him....”

Still flicking his gaze between the two what was he going to do now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Micah has found them and Dutch it torn between his dying son and his ever loyal gang member

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late updates

“ Dutch..... please.... send him away.”

Snapping from his thoughts Dutch glances at Arthur who looks terrible and to be pleading him to send Micah away was just heartbreaking.

“ Arthur.... if your right and he’s got something to do with this... I can’t send him away he could go get the law or even worse the Pinkerton’s, best thing to do is keep him with us.”

Arthur’s mouth fell open.

“Dutch you nuts!”

Dutch shot Arthur a warning glare, and Arthur flinched.

“I’m sorry, probably not the best choice of words.”

Dutch frowns, it’s not like Arthur to apologise this easy it’s almost like he’s a teenager again, apologising for everything.  
Dutch pats Arthur on the knee and got up to walk towards Micah who had just hitched his horse to a tree.

“I’ll be back son, don’t worry I’m not leaving.”

Arthur grabs Dutch wrist and Micah narrows his eyes at them.

“ promise.”

Dutch smiles and nods.

“ promise.... just give me a minute.”

“ ok.... don’t listen to anything he says Dutch.”

Nodding Dutch walks over to Micah who’s still staring at Arthur.

“ Micah... what brings you out here I thought you was moving up north with the rest of the gang?”

Micah smirked.

“ I wasn’t staying with Bill any longer Dutch, I came looking for you and cowpoke, make sure he’s not gone to kill you... well you know he is a rat Dutch.”

Now this did shock the leader.

“ Micah, can you two not get on for at least a few hour.”

“ why should I when he’s ratting on us... whatever he’s told you Dutch he lying, he got a better offer when we came back from Guarma and he’s been giving our location away ever since.”

“ how do you know all this.”

Before Micah could speak Arthur interrupted.

“ Don’t listen Dutch.”

Dutch looked over his shoulder Arthur was leaning up against a tree hands in the front pockets of his jeans. 

“ you don’t look so good cowpoke, maybe you should just leave you’ll slow us down.”

Dutch was making himself dizzy with the back and forth conversation.

“ all right that’s enough.”

Arthur was about the speak again when he erupted a fit of painful wet coughs, Dutch then made his move and went to support his boy before he fell to the floor, Micah just gaped like a fish.

“ easy son, breath through it, it will pass, lean against me.”

Arthur continues to cough.

“ ok... lets ease you to floor, come on lower yourself with me.”

The pair slid to floor, Dutch supporting Arthur all the way until he was leaning fully against his chest heaving with every breath, the coughs finally subsided but it left him weak and shaky and Dutch just held him.

“ Dutch.... he’s sick, just leave him we got more important things to do.... like get our money and get out of here.”

Dutch didn’t reply but at least he didn’t move.

After a few seconds Dutch needed to get his boy something to drink to try and settle the low coughs before he made himself worse.

“ Arthur I’m going to go get you a drink, stay put ok.”

Nodding Arthur tried to sit up to allow Dutch to get up, Dutch shifted him so he could lean against a tree.

Dutch smiles and goes to get a drink, this is the chance Micah has been waiting for he gets up and goes to a weak Arthur.

Quickly Micah grabs him my the shirt but before he could deliver a punch Arthur knees him in the groin and Micah yelps, Hearing the commotion Dutch swings around to see Micah curled around himself with a smirking Arthur still against the tree, Dutch grabs the canteen and makes his way back.

“ what the hell happened?”

“B-Blacklung kicked me!!!”

“ Arthur care to explain.”

Arthur rolls his eyes.

“ he was going to hit me.”

Dutch raises his eyes.

“ Micah?”

“ he’s... crazy Dutch, he came at me.”

“ Dutch I didn’t... come on.”

A weak cough spilled from his mouth, Dutch just shakes his head.

“ Dutch.... I haven’t got strength to go attacking people.... I-I can’t.”

To hear Arthur admit he was weak really hit home, he had raised his boy to be strong and fearless but now he’s just as scared as he was when he found him, and that made Dutch’s heart soften.

“ ok Arthur ok.... but if your lying to me I will kill you now, do you understand.”

“ Dutch..... I wouldn’t lie to you, I never have... why would I start now.”

“ boss he is lying can’t you see that.”

“ shut you face Micah.”

Arthur tried to sound stronger but is just ended in a harsh cough and Micah laughed.

“ Easy Arthur and Micah lay off will ya give me a fucking break, I can’t do everything and at the moment my son needs me more than the gang, Hosea would want me to be with him he’s the only family I have left.”

Micah rolls his eyes but painfully shuffles to leave.

“ you leave this campsite Micah and I will blow your brains out and don’t fucking test me.”

Micah stops dead and shrugs.

“ fine.”

Arthur smirks and Dutch returns it.

“ thanks Dutch, I wouldn’t go against you.”

“ I know son, now come on let’s get you settled by the fire and get you warm and I’ll watch over you and keep my eye on him.”

As the pair make there way to the fire Micah begins the plan to sneak away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Micah plans his escape but Arthur gets in the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait till the update

Micah stood in eye shot of the leader, and Dutch was keeping a watchful eye on him, Arthur for once in what felt like years felt safe with the leader, his chest had settled somewhat for now, Arthur was about to ask Dutch a valid question but when he went to ask him he found the leader has fallen asleep. Smiling Arthur moved himself to wrap an arm around the leader. Dutch instantly relaxed and Arthur smirked. Deep down he knew that Dutch was soft the hard outer exterior was nothing more than for show. 

Not many people had the privilege of knowing Dutch like this... Hosea and himself mainly and even John has seen the leader break a time or to. This is the first time in a long time Arthur had seen the leader completely give in and relax with him, usually it was the other way around when Arthur was a kid Dutch would be the one embracing and Arthur would fall asleep in his arms, to see Dutch completely settled in his arms was a privilege indeed. 

Unfortunately it wasn’t to last, just as Arthur was about to relax himself out the corner of his eye he saw Micah slipping through the trees. 

“Fuck... if he leaves I’ll get a pummelling.”

Gently setting Dutch down, he squirmed at the loss of body heat but kept on sleeping, Arthur smirked he must be tired truth be told he hadn’t seen him sleep properly in a while. Getting up he was damned if he was letting Micah leave... he may not have the strength to fight for long periods anymore but he knew how to shoot and his training from the leader himself has gotta count for something.

Arthur started after him, keeping quiet and stifling a cough he glanced back at Dutch who was still slumbering by the fire, Arthur smiled.

“If I die, I’m taking this bastard with me.”

Micah just had a smirk like no other... all he had to do was get out and get the Pinkerton’s it’s was perfect; Dutch was on his own with only a sick man for protection he was there’s for the taking, lost in his own thought he heard a click of a gun, turning around he saw Arthur leaning up against a tree with a gun pointing at his head.

“ Arthur.... I wouldn’t do that Blacklung looks like you can barely stand, wouldn’t want you to die now would we.”

Arthur scoffed.

“ I knew you was the goddamn rat, I always knew there was summit not quite right about you and Hosea sensed it too... you worming your way into Dutch’s head and for what...money!”

Micah just rolled his eyes.

“ well duh, why else would I do it, this man has a big price on his head more than enough to set me up for life and if I have to kill you to get it I will simple.”

Dutch... gasped awake and instantly started feeling for Arthur, hands patting the ground behind him, eyes darting around the campsite he noticed both Micah and Arthur aren’t around, a feeling of dread pooled in his stomach he shot to his feet and instantly began pacing the entire camp, getting frantic he heard voices.... one of which was unmistakable.

“Micah....”

Dutch grumbled and heads towards to voice.

As he approached he saw Arthur leaning against the tree gun still poised at Micah’s head, Dutch was about to run out and stand between them but something stopped him.

“ come on Arthur, Dutch has a huge price on his head and he’s not exactly treating you like the son you claim to be, he don’t care blacklung and that’s the truth of it.... and you know that, you are just like the rest of us foot soldier’s that are replaced when worn and useless.... well like you really.”

Micah was laughing by this point and despite how much he hated the man... some truth to his words hit his heart.. it’s true Dutch was always using him on jobs to bring the money in and now he’s sick he could be replaced... Dutch was shocked and realisation was sinking in Hosea has expressed his concerns with Micah but as usual he didn’t listen.

Arthur was holding strong and Dutch since finding him sick saw his healthy boy, focused and strong.

Arthur bounced himself off the tree and stood strong, gun still trained on him.

“ Micah I’ve known Dutch for 20years and you’ve changed him... he-he was caring and not like the other misfits i had the misfortune of meeting he gave me a home and meaning to life... and I for one would never ever turn him in no matter what he did.... I was once his son he could be proud of and I wanna earn that trust again even if I have to die to it... we are all a family until you came along and you’ve ruined everything so if we both die here tonight I would be proud I’ve protected Dutch from you.”

Dutch sniffed and felt tears on his cheeks.

“ oh Arthur....”

Arthur was about to speak again but his throat and chest protested at the lengthy conversation and he started coughing. Micah took his chance and he ran up and used Arthur’s own gun against him, grappling they both tumbled to the ground, Arthur’s fading strength ment Micah was getting the upper hand, Dutch made his move before his stupid courageous boy ended up with a bullet in his head.

“Micah, Arthur... that’s enough both of you!!.”

Hearing the bosses voice they both stopped, Arthur took his chance and grabbed the gun smacking it against Micah’s temple, Micah yelled in pain and rolled off Arthur’s heaving chest, a painful fit of coughs rattled him and he tried to roll to the side to release the blockage in his throat but he was that weak he was drowning in his back on dry land, Dutch saw him struggling to turn over and he pushed past Micah not before grabbing him by the collar.

“You even think about moving... even one step and I’ll make sure you look like a leaking bucket you understand me!!.”

Micah gulped and nodded.

He rushed over to Arthur and began to turn him to his side.

“ easy son, come on breath... slowly.... that’s it your ok.”

“D...utch... dat ....you.”

Smiling Dutch smooths his sweat covered heat back.

“ yea son. It’s me, your stupid you know that.”

“ I-I know.”

“You shoulda woke me up.”

Arthur had blood dripping from his mouth and Dutch grimaces but used a handkerchief to wipe it away.

“You... you..looked peaceful.”

Shaking his head Dutch shot Micah a glare.

“ after all I’ve done for you.... why.”

Micah rolls his eyes.

“You not worth my life Dutch simple as they was going to string me up, I wanna live I still got the choice unlike him.”

Dutch was fuming but remembering what Arthur had said about him being different he held is composure.

“ if you’ve killed him I will not be held responsible for my actions.”

“ Dutch he’s dying anyway I’m only helping ain’t that right cowpoke.”

Arthur was in to much pain to respond he just weakly grasps onto Dutch to try and prevent him from leaving.

Feeling the weak grasp Dutch turns his attention back to him.

“ take it easy son, I’m not going anywhere... did you mean what you said.... about me being someone you felt safe with.”

Arthur nodded and tried to snuggle closer and Dutch eases him up to him chest.

“Oh son... I’m so sorry... so sorry.”

“ it’s ok.”

“ it’s not Arthur and you know it.”

Micah drew his gun and pointed it at Dutch’s head Arthur looked up from Dutch’s neck to see the silver barrel pointing at his leaders head.

“Dutch!!!.”

The a loud bang rang out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment Dutch realises just who he wants to be with

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to end this one here hope you all enjoy this conclusion

Time seemed to slow, the gun shot, the feeling Dutch had of spinning, one minute he was cradling his hurt boy against him next minute he was being spun violently to the side..... and with it a loud bang.

Dutch blinked several times... was he dead he couldn’t feel any pain, as he gathered himself he realised he was underneath someone, a sense of dread hit him..... Arthur had taken the bullet for him.... after all these years of raising him for it to end like this, Arthur his son, had taken the bullet that was aiming for him he gently pushed a dead weight body off him and then it all hit at once, he never got to say goodbye, Dutch glances around to see Micah with a smug look on his face. All at once rage takes over and he gets to his feet looking down at the dead man surrounded in red before mumbling an apology he snaps his head up and walks over.

Micah takes a step back but re aims his gun.

“Think about this Dutch, he was dying anyway... it was a mercy killing.”

That did it, Dutch kept walking if Micah fires now he would be happy for it to die beside his son would be the best outcome.

“Micah for all your faults.... I never thought you’d be capable of such an act...”

“Dutch he’s no different to shooting a passerby or lawman... annnnd let’s be honest he was going soft, no use at all.”

Before Micah could carry on Dutch’s hand whips under the gun and makes Micah release it.

Micah rolls his eyes.

“Well this has been fun, now if you’ll just come with me Dutch and I’ll get you a nice seat in the back of the Pinkerton’s wagon.”

Dutch shook his head and smirked, but this smirk was of pure evil, he had lost so much and loosing Arthur was the last straw, Dutch picked up the gun and reloaded it, Micah took a few quick steps back.

“I wouldn’t bother running Micah we all know Arthur was the best shot of the gang and who do you think trained him.....”

Dutch looks up from the gun with a smile and before Micah could say anything a loud bang echoed over the land followed by a loud thump, Micah fell blood covering his face, Dutch walked up to his still form and threw the gun on top of him.

“Me”

Dutch muttered before walking back to the still form of his son.

Dutch kneeled in the blood soaked patch on the floor and rolled Arthur over, tears spilled over.

“ I’m so sorry son... you rest now.... you did good kid.... I shoulda trusted you from the start.”

Dutch got to his feet, called his horse and carefully places his son on the back and rides off towards the mountains past emerald ranch to place him facing west 

Keeping off the trails to avoid being seen Dutch couldn’t see straight tears flowing freely, the boy he had raised died saving his life.... Dutch knew he was dying anyway but he was willing to give him the best life he could possibly have before the TB took him.... he didn’t want him to die this way.

Dutch made his way up the mountains in the grizzlies and found a spot high and proud, somewhere he could come and see him whenever he wanted, the most beautiful view.... something Arthur always loved a view and the tranquility of the land.... Dutch swallowed back a sob as he dug a grave out on the mountain side.... with each motion of the earth, memories flashed in his mind of the young boy he had raised with Hosea.... all the injuries the sickness the fear.... He was the centre of it all and pulled him through to live another day.... but this time he had failed him and he had died and suffered as a result.

After he finished, Dutch went over to his horse and gently took hold of him.... the apparent illness had taken so much of his weight and Dutch grimaces at the fragile frame he held, gently lowering him down, Dutch took a glance at Arthur’s bloody face.... he was smiling..... Dutch broke down as Arthur’s last conversation with Micah hit him.

He had told Micah he would be happy if he saved Dutch from him.

Dutch places a tender hand on his boys face for the last time.

“Thank you.... you did me proud son and you have saved me from Micah.... I’ll do right by you even now and I’ll get everyone out of here without the noise and the scores....... enough is enough...... I promise Arthur.... I-I promise.”

Dutch was in a full fit of sobs as he covered his boys body with the earth... when he done he sat with him for hours until the sun began to set.... he was about to get up when he heard a noise... bill had tracked him down.

“B-boss what.... what you doin up here.... wait.... why.... why you sat next a grave.... is-is that oh god.”

Dutch got up and nodded.

“Micah killed him.... saved my life he took the bullet.... he was dying anyway.... B-but I didn’t want it to end like this.”

Bill came over and placed his hand on Dutch shoulder before nodding in respect to Arthur’s grave.

“I said he didn’t look too good.... did he tell you what it was?”

Dutch took a shuddering breath and nodded.

“TB.”

Bill frowned and nodded.

“Come on Dutch we got a loada noise and scores to get to get away.”

Hearing this Dutch recoiled and took a step back towards the grave.

Bill was shocked at the leaders behaviour.

“No..... no bill... no more noise..... no more scores.... we just get away from here even if we have to scale these bloody mountains.... we just sneak away.... I promised Arthur.... I trust his judgement even now.... he was right.... this isn’t me... we robbed sure but we never killed without reason.... it stops now.”

Bill smiles and nods. 

“ well we go where you do.... so lead the way... errrrr what about John.... Arthur wanted to get him.”

Dutch smiles.

“Well we will just have to go get him won’t we... he’s the only son I got left I can’t loose him too... he’s Arthur’s brother.... let’s go get the boys and get John.... then just run.... never be afraid to run when necessary.”

Bill mounts up and nods and gestures for Dutch to take the lead.

“After you boss.”

Dutch smiles and glances back at Arthur.

“I’ll come and see you son.... I won’t leave you alone I promise.... I just need to get your brother first.”

Then they both ride off into the sunset, Dutch feels like a changed man...his mind wonders... yes I’ll always find you Arthur..... always


End file.
